Revised Curriculum
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Bruce gives Dick a lesson in sexuality by employing some hands-on techniques. Bruce/Dick. Lemon, underage, oral sex.


**Revised Curriculum: Bruce/Dick. Underage, Oral sex, Dom Bruce.**

Heard about the Sambian Masculinity Ritual in my Sociology class and immediately made a note to include it in a BrucexDick fanfiction. I've done Batman/Robin before, but only in movieverse. However, I'm a HUGE fan of DickXBruce. So, I thought I'd give it a try. Also, this is an early Christmas gift/tease for my wonderful friend. She's making me a Nightwing fanart, so I had to repay her somehow. And the best way is some hardcore Batlovin'.

I tried her suggestion and reduced the non-sex parts. I've only had one fanfic where there was absolutely no plot and I can honestly say it was the best thing I've ever written. But for this one, I had to have some explanation. So here it is. Please enjoy and forgive me for any inaccuracies. (I figure Dick is like 12 or 13. I know, young, but it's set pretty recently after Bruce kidnapped...err...took Dick in).

* * *

Dick Grayson had a lot of things. Flexibility, fighting prowess, and dashing good looks for starters. The one thing he did not have, however, was a gag reflex. Both he and his mentor, Bruce Wayne, discovered this as the older man's cock slid uninhibited down the younger one's throat. As his length was fully sheathed in blissful warmth, Bruce grunted and tightened his hold on Dick's head. When he relented, his ward glared up at him. The teenager wiped his swelling lips and quietly gasped for breath.

"There's no way this is a real rite of passage." He growled, insecurity still twitching at the sides of his face. A dark smile replaced the cowl as Bruce responded.

"You brought this up."

"Yeah, but don't pretend you don't have the resources to falsify something like that." Dick replied stubbornly, unsure if his suspicion could belay the implications of what he was doing.

What he had done.

What he had brought upon himself.

-UHOHHERECOMESSEX-

"I believe we should add cultural sensitivity to Young Master Grayson's curriculum." Alfred's addressed a shower-fresh Bruce as he descended the elegant Wayne manor stairs. His suggestion could barely be heard of gales of laughter. Coming in to the main sitting parlor where his ward was consumed by audible delight, Bruce cocked a thick eyebrow, silently asking for an explanation.

"He was consumed by immaturity when I detailed to him the Sambian Masculinity Ritual." Alfred said. While his stiff upper lip was well in place, he was undoubtedly upset. The source of his frustration paused his wild cackling just long enough to reassert his place in the house as a restless smart ass.

"You mean the Sambian _Ejaculinity _Ritual? Bahahahahah!" His giggling rocked his chair. In the beginning, first "abducted," if you will, by Bruce, Dick was timid and hesitant to be expressive around his new guardian. But the intimidation wore off, and Bruce wasn't entirely sure he liked it this way. Living the way they did, Dick could never afford to be too comfortable.

"Master Richard." The elderly butler began, with a warning intonation. Aside from teaching tolerance, this kind of immaturity would never befit a bearer of the Wayne mask. Dick's acrobatics were no longer his primary selling point, at least, not in the very public eye that accompanied his new home. Before Alfred could reprimand the young ward further, Bruce intervened.

"Alfred, why don't you start preparing dinner? I'll talk to Dick." Bruce said, growling the last part. The young crime-fighter visibly paled at the prospect of being dealt with by his new guardian. Alone. To make matters worse, Bruce turned and led him silently into Bat Cave. Batman's territory. And Batman was, beyond compare, less gentle than Bruce Wayne. Dick tried to make a pre-emptive strike. Or soften the blow, at least.

"Bruce," He chided, emphasizing the lighter identity of the two, "I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

"Disrespect is the bane of discipline. Apologies are passive actions, and I expect better from you. We're going to rid you of your ignorance." Bruce, covered by shadows in the din of the Cave, sat thickly in his chair. He spread his legs, sliding forward slightly, looking domineering even as he leaned back. "Come here, Dick." There was an ice in his voice that chilled the boy's veins. Dick didn't know what was coming, he couldn't know, but it scared him. Reminded him of his constant submission to his guardian, the Batman. He moved forward, sluggish with dread, and stopped just short of Bruce's massive knees. Accepting that he would be punished, Dick knew to be silent. He refused to deepen the grave he'd already dug for himself. The hard part about this was waiting with bated breath for Bruce, in his inhuman patience, to lead.

"How do we cure ignorance?" Bruce asked, thick growl already seeping into his voice. That wasn't a good sign.

"K-knowledge." Dick knew the answer; he'd been asked before. Reasonably pleasing with his ward's reply, Bruce almost seemed to purr. Anticipation sharpened, and his breath was hot and even with the distance between them, Dick thought it might burn him.

"Very good. And what is the best way, the only way to know something? For sure, that is."

"I don't know." Dick responded truthfully. His last lecture hadn't gone this far. Unfortunately for him, the young boy was wading into unfamiliar waters with his mentor, waters thick like mud and similarly dark.

"Experience." Bruce's answer seemed to rumble through his solid body and into the ground. Catching on, the raven haired boy before him tensed.

"Oh god, we're not going to New Guinea, are we?" The terrified boy whined. Bruce scowled him back into silence.

"No. Gotham's needs supersede your travel plans. But replication of the ritual should suffice." Suddenly understanding the previously underlying darkness to Bruce's demeanor, Dick's jaw dropped.

"You can't mean…Bruce!" At his protests, the older man shot him a glare that could pierce metal. A thin, sickly coil of discomfort rested in Dick's gut as his mentor undid the clasps on his dark slacks. Thick, scarred hands slid the material and the underwear beneath to his ankles. In their wake, they left a half-hard cock, lying heavily against a partially bandaged thigh. His length was undoubtedly impressive, despite being only partially aroused.

Between his rapidly growing cock and mild injuries, Dick couldn't deny that Bruce was the picture of masculinity, the kind of man he'd always wanted to learn from, be molded by. Not even in his most decrepit dreams did he think this would be the way Bruce would teach him.

Dumbfounded by the sight before him, Dick stood completely still, as though everything would go away if he was motionless for long enough. But he knew that wouldn't work.

"Well?" Bruce growled, grabbing Dick by his collar and forcing him downward. "The longer you wait, the more you'll have to do." Now resting between his guardian's thighs, the teen was resigned to his fate, forcing himself to take a hesitant grip on Bruce's cock. Woefully unfamiliar with oral sex, Dick gave Bruce a couple jerks to buy some time while he thought. The displeased look on his elder's face and the hot shame in his cheeks told him there was no good way to go about this. So, he did whatever came to him.

Dick flicked his tongue out, lapping at the underside of Bruce's length just before taking his first long lick. Knowing that there was nothing about Bruce Wayne that required a gentle touch, Dick told himself to use more pressure. A harder, more determined lick made the larger man shift in his seat. He continued, drawing thick, wet strokes up the hardening member, stopping briefly at the top each time to dip into the slit.

A massive hand came to rest in his hair and Dick took this as a sign he was doing something right. Remembering what he could from what little porn he'd managed to see, he took what he could of Bruce's cock into his mouth. A nearly imperceptible groan escaped Bruce's lips, and he tightened his grip on Dick's head. Responding to the pressure, his ward pushed down, moving until the turgid head of Bruce's erection hit the back of his throat. The sensation was foreign and slightly uncomfortable, but somehow, almost satisfying.

He pulled back, regaining his breath while he examined the now fully-erect cock before him. The top half was dripping with his saliva, an angry red underneath the sheen of his creation. A vein was starting to stick out, and Dick traced it with the tip of his tongue. Licking the rest of the shaft, he noticed how hard and uneven the skin was under his ministrations. He reached a hand forward, cradling Bruce's sac in his left while giving his cock a few strokes with the right. Dick could feel Bruce stare down at him through heavy lids.

"Put them in your mouth." He said, voice lower, and slightly less controlled. Dick complied, taking the skin in and teasing it with his tongue. "Now suck." Bruce instructed. He groaned again, and now Dick could see the hand that wasn't on him gripping tightly on his left knee. Bruce's testes fell out of his mouth with a wet "pop" before Dick returned to take the cock's head back into his grip. He pushed down once more, stopping when he felt the hot flesh fill his mouth completely. He tried his best to keep his teeth at bay, knowing full well how totally and utterly fucked he would be if he bit Bruce at that moment.

"Deeper." Bruce ordered, pressing down on the back of Dick's head. When his cock was met with resistance, Bruce pushed harder. Suddenly, the boy's throat gave way, and the rest of the older man's length slid into blessed warmth. Dick resisted, thrashing in panic at the new and unwelcome feeling. Bruce held him in place for a few moments before releasing his hold. His ward fell backward, coughing. His swelling red lips were covered in saliva and his developing chest was heaving.

"What the fuck was that?" Dick demanded, voice coarse.

"Language." Bruce said through gritted teeth. "And the better it is for me, the sooner you'll be done." He reminded his ward. Dick grumbled and returned to his kneeling position in Bruce's lap. This time, he took a deep breath before sinking back onto Bruce's thickness. Now prepared, he didn't protest when the head of Bruce's cock shot into his throat. He just sat there and let Bruce jerk back and forth.

After a few moments, Dick would lean back, steel himself, and go again. Dick stopped, letting Bruce fuck his throat raw. He could taste something tangy and salty, probably pre-cum, as he went back to lavishing attention on the head. Getting lost in his task, Dick hardly noticed Bruce's intense stare until a hand yanked his head up. They made eye contact. A part of Dick liked the way those dark blue eyes could see all of who he was. It made the moment both terrifying and arousing. He could feel his own member starting to twitch in his pants.

"Dick," Bruce panted. His face was shadowed by lust as he pet the boy's cheek with his thumb. An electric jolt shot down his spine when his mentor said his name and the teen sat still, once again unsure of how to respond. Bruce's hand moved to slick back the stray hairs that had fallen into Dick's flushed face. Those normally pale cheeks were a deep pink, those to-die-for lips plump and wet.

His mouth looked utterly fucked, and they weren't even done. Dick could see Bruce's cock twitch and jump toward his stomach, trickling a bit of pre-cum down the side. He felt embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to be finished and put this behind him.

He leaned forward, taking Bruce greedily back into his mouth. Above him, his mentor was making more noise than he'd ever heard, with quiet pants and restrained groans falling like subtle praise onto Dick's bobbing head. Underneath him, he could feel Bruce's body shiver and shake in response to him sliding up and down his over-sensitized cock.

"Get ready. I'm…close." Bruce moaned, bucking slightly up into the hellish heat surrounding and pulsating around his member. Dick hummed in acknowledgment, the vibrations pushing Bruce even closer toward his climax. Two thick hands grabbed either side of his head and suddenly, he was pushed down harder than before. Bruce pounded into his throat, claiming him, teaching him, opening him up. Finally, with an animal growl, Bruce came deep in Dick's mouth. Dick sucked it in, waiting through the aftershock tremors before removing himself from Bruce's waning member. He swallowed the liquid pooling in his mouth, noting the bitter aftertaste that refused to leave.

Bruce redressed swiftly and strode briskly toward the cave entrance while Dick remained pensive on the ground. He stopped just before leaving, turning back.

"I hope I didn't hurt you…" He said quietly before straightening up and returning to his usual nonchalance. "Alfred will have dinner ready at 7:00 sharp. I suggest you freshen up before coming down." And with that, he disappeared. Dick could imagine the black cape swirling behind him as he left. The teen got up a few moments later, returning to his room and brushing his teeth fervently. Even after a few mouthfuls of his most powerful mouthwash, he couldn't banish the taste of Bruce's seed in the corners of his mouth.

Standing at the top of the staircase leading to the dining table, Dick caught a glimpse of the hulking frame that was huddled over him a few minutes ago. Something sharp and hot swam through his stomach and he almost chuckled at the irony of having more questions than before after his "lesson." As he descended the steps, Dick decided he'd learned a lot in the Cave regardless.

What that was, he wasn't sure.

* * *

Thanks for indulging my perversion. Reviews are appreciated. And by that I mean, when I get reviews, I giggle and snort and make really hideous joy faces.


End file.
